Forbidden love
by Loke0
Summary: On a late night mission in the underground districts of Coruscant, Anakin happens to lay his eyes on Boba Fett. AnakinxBoba. The idea is based on a roleplay with a friend. Our Boba is 20 years old.
1. Chapter 1

To explain things a little. This is an alternative story that takes place between episode 2 and 3. Boba is 19 and Anakin 21 and he doesnt have any romantic relationship with Padmé. Also, Jango isnt dead. This is actually slightly based off a wonderful roleplay between me and a friend : )

Pairings: AnakinxBoba

Summary: On a late night mission in the underground districts of Coruscant, Anakin happens to lay his eyes on Boba Fett.

* * *

The heavy rush hour traffic caused a chaos as usual at this time every night on Coruscant. Horns honked, drivers yelled at each other and then the regular buzzing and swooshing of the vehicles. The streets were fairly quiet though. Not many people were out walking in those districts at this time at night. However, two jedi were out on a mission.

"Do you really think we could find information about that spy in a place like this, master?" Anakin was hesitant. He would follow Obi Wan anywhere, but that didnt mean he had to agree with his plans or what he thought best to do.

"It is possible", Obiwan replies as they near the cantina they had come all the way here to visit. All the way down to this dark, gloomy place. "Otherwise I wouldnt have suggested we come here in the first place." He gazes around discreetly. This was indeed a good place for criminals to make business. Narrow, dark, deep alleyways and many corners to hide from unwanted attention. They walked silently, side by side over to the entrance of the Midnight Moon cantina. Casually, they entered, attentively.

Like most other cantinas at this time at night, it was crowded with people dancing, drinking or just chatting. The air was stifling and a chocking warmth washed over them as they moved deeper into the big room. When the bar became visible behind a corner, Obiwan slowed down and stopped as he turned to face Anakin, who's gaze was still traveling around the room suspiciously.

"I will speak with the bartender", he looks behind them shortly before his eyes go back to Anakin, who is now facing him. "In the meantime, you should take a look around", he suggests quietly.

"Yes, master", the younger jedi replies and they split, going separate ways, both appearing casual, like if they were just there to enjoy themselves. Anakin moved even further into the dark room, and he looked around calmly, bored. It was both frustrating and hard to look for clues or even a person, when you felt that it was the wrong place to search through. But Obiwan seemed convinced, so he had to respect his decision. Spotting yet another bar counter, Anakin went over there and leaned his back against it, looking out over the dance floor. It mostly contained of girls but even some guys here and there. His eyes then go to the tables along the walls, a bit hidden from view. This was where most of the suspicious looking people were seated. Their eyes and body language told Anakin that they were probably up to no good, but he couldnt know for sure. Frustrating. This was getting boring and he glanced over to the other bar where Obiwan seemed to be in a conversation with the bartender. They saw alot of what was going on in their clubs, but Anakin still didnt think that they would notice anything that wasnt supposed to be seen or heard by unauthorized people.

He crossed his arms as he turned back to stare ahead of him, but this time, something interesting caught his attention.

Frowning a little, he tilted his head slightly to be able to look past a woman that happened to be in the way. In a dark corner, by one of the out most tables, a man was talking to another man. By the look of it, they could be bounty hunters, or something similar. Their clothes and armor looked really original. A frown appeared on his face as he remembered where he had seen the man in the metallic armor before. It was the bounty hunter who had arrested him and Padmé back a few years ago. However, it wasnt the two talking men who had stolen his attention, but the young man standing slightly behind the bounty hunter. Maybe he was an apprentice. He looked like he could be the same age as himself, maybe even younger. He was wearing the same kind of outfit as the older man, only with a green color instead of silver and the matching helmet was tucked in under his arm. He looked as bored as Anakin felt and it put a small smile on his face as he found himself staring shamelessly. But he couldnt help it. The man was, in his eyes, very cute and good looking. Adapting a neutral expression, he watched as the young man turned his head suddenly, as if he had felt him staring. Their eyes met and remained locked for a while, where Anakin allowed himself to smile at him again. It was a kind and honest smile. Such a sweet guy. But the eye contact was broken as the man suddenly seemed to become hesitant and looked away. But Anakin's gaze remained. He couldnt tear his eyes away.

He was so absorbed by this sight that it was almost a surprise for him when Obiwan's voice suddenly broke through the barrier of chattering people and music, and he turned to face him.

"How did it go, master?" Obiwan was silent at first, then his eyes went in the same direction that Anakin's gaze had been before.

"Not very good. He hadnt seen anything...Or so he told me", he glanced at Anakin, who's attention was once again caught by the group of bounty hunters further down the room. A long silence passed by between the two jedi as they both stared. Obiwan recognized one of them all too well. Jango Fett. He became suspicious all of a sudden, wondering what the conversation was about. However, they didnt have the time, nor the intention to hunt any criminals of their kind tonight.

"Come", Obiwan said. "Let us leave", he teared his eyes from the bounty hunters and started his way back the way they came. Anakin lingered for a moment though, before he followed Obiwan. What he didnt notice was the young bounty hunter's gaze on his back as he left.

Well outside again, both jedi gladly welcomed the cool night air. It had been uncomfortably warm in there.

"So we failed yet again, master", Anakin commented, with the ghost of a smile on his face as they walked down the, now less crowded street. Obiwan gave him a short scolding look.

"We did not fail", he replied with emphasis and quickly stepped out of the way as a man, apparently in hurry, came running past them. "We just havent looked everywhere yet." But he himself couldnt help but starting to lose hope in finding this spy, as well. They had searched many places already, without any luck. Without any clues whatsoever. It was starting to feel like a lost cause. His eyes go to Anakin then. He seemed unusually quiet and there was an absentminded look on his face, joined by a warm smile.

"What are you thinking of?" he felt the urge to ask. Must be something good for him to smile like that. It even put a small smile on his own face. Anakin didnt turn to face him, but he acknowledged the question.

"Nothing much...Just...someone I saw in there", he didnt give his master any more information and Obiwan scratched his beard a little, returning his gaze to the street and people ahead of them. He had seen his apprentice staring at the group of bounty hunters

"Who?" he wanted to know, both curious and a little bit concerned. They rounded the corner, heading towards the parking area where they had landed the speeder earlier. Anakin glanced at him for a second, as if hesitating. He knew that Obiwan wouldnt like the thought of him falling in love with someone. Because his master knew that he was stubborn and wouldnt let go of things easily. But it wasnt that bad. He happened to see a cute guy and that was all. It wasnt like he was ever going to see him again. His smile faded at this thought.

"Just a guy...", they entered a narrow alleyway. It was darker in there. A few people sat hunched by the walls, and in the corners. Others just stared at them suspiciously when they passed by. Had they not been jedi, it could have been a dangerous path of choice, but they walked on, indifferently.

"Was it one of the bounty hunters?" there was a slight disliking lingering in Obiwan's voice, but Anakin seemed to ignore it or perhaps he didnt really pay any attention to it.

"Yes", the smile was back on his face again. "I think that maybe he was an apprentice. He looked far younger than the other two." Obiwan gave his padawan a slightly surprised look at this. All this time, he had never known that Anakin had an interest in men. But he pushed those thoughts away for now.

"Oh..him." he replied, as if he knew the boy. Anakin however, seemed to take it as that his master just realized who he was talking about.

"Yes...", they finally came out onto a new street, from where the parking lot could be spotted and Anakin's face adapted a dreamy expression. "I think he was one of the most stunning persons I have ever seen." He said and smiled, oblivious to Obiwan's disapproving look.

"It must have been Jango Fett's son", Obiwan said bluntly as they walked on. He noticed the surprise in his padawan when the young man turned his head to him.

"Do you know him?" Obiwan smiled at the confused tone in Anakin's voice.

"No.", he answered honestly as they crossed a crowded street, and over to the parking lot. "I only met him once. On the planet Kamino...but that was years ago." Anakin's gaze remained on him still while they walked up to their speeder and got seated. There was a moment of silence between them then, while Anakin started the engine.

"So....", Anakin started with an innocent tone in his voice. "Does he have a name?" Obiwan turned to him, but his features showed anything but amusement. However, his face expression softened a little and turned into a more thoughtful one.

"I cant remember.." he turned away from his padawan, to look straight ahead of them, while a deep sigh escaped his mouth.

"That is alright, master." Anakin replied seriously, but couldnt help the mischievous smile that forced his lips to spread wide again. Without another word said, they took off from the parking lot and out into the closest traffic line, blending into the crowd of vehicles.

* * *

Minutes later, two bounty hunters exited the Midnight moon cantina. Jango and Boba Fett to be exact. Boba listened half halfheartedly as his father talked about today's mishaps, idiotic clients and other stuff that generally involved the downsides of being a bounty hunter. But Boba's mind was somewhere else. He was tired and annoyed as well. It had been a long day and he couldnt wait to get home and get some sleep. Or, not home really. But to their hideout on this planet. However, they had been staying there for so long that it had started to feel like a real home.

"Boba? Are you listening?" his father's slightly irritated voice interrupted his thoughts and he was pulled along around a corner and onto a new street.

"Sorry.." he replied simply, not really in the mood to listen to any lectures.

"For f*cks sake, Boba. You got to start listen to me. Get your head out of the clouds." Jango's voice was controlled and he didnt show any signs of frustration as they walked on. Boba didnt know what to say. He always tried to stay alert and to take part in the missions his father got allotted. But sometimes he felt like if he was more in the way than helping on those occasions. His mind traveled away again and this time to the cantina they had just left. He remembered the jedi. He hoped he hadnt overheard anything. Or seen anything he shouldnt. He had looked a little too interested in their conversation.

"Take care of this, will you?" Jango handed him the package they received at the cantina and then walked over to their parked speeder. Boba stopped however, his eyes raising from the item and to his father.

"There was a jedi at the cantina", he informed and then became silent. Jango didnt seem to react to what he had been told, but proceeded with unlocking the front door to the speeder. His black, shiny pride.

"There's nothing to worry about. We didnt do anything", he replied with a calm, yet tired voice as he watched his son coming over to claim the passengers seat. There was silence for a while as Jango fired up the engine and they took off. The traffic wasnt as bad as it had been when they arrived here an hour ago. It was beginning to get late and the rush hour traffic was over.

"But he was watching us..", Boba persisted. And he had smiled at him, for reasons unknown, but that wasnt something necessary to bring up.

"They're always watching, Boba", Jango explained bitterly. "However. They dont walk around looking for trouble. They must have been there for a reason." He started fiddling with the radio restlessly. "They shouldnt poke their noses into our business." Boba didnt answer. He sat pondering in silence. That jedi had had an honest and nice smile though. Like if he meant it. Oh well...He turned the package over in his lap, wondering curiously what was inside.

"Hey dad, what's in this?"

* * *

So many thoughts were occupying Anakin's mind. It worried him that he and Obiwan still hadnt found that spy they had been chasing for days now. He was starting to lose hope. Sometimes, at nights like this, when he was spending the evening resting in his bed, his mind often drifted off towards far away subjects, like his dear mother. Or his friend Padmé. However, this night was different. Whatever he tried to occupy his mind with, it always went back to that bounty hunter at the cantina. He stared up into the dark ceiling without really seeing it. He couldnt remember having felt like this before, by just looking at someone. And it was silly...He didnt even know the guy..and besides, he was a bounty hunter. Even so, it put a mischievous smirk on his face. It would be nice to see him again, but that wouldnt happen. Lying there for another five minutes or so, thinking, Anakin decided to get up and at least pretend to be social with the others.

* * *

So, any thoughts? I hope I'll have the motivation to continue this story


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks alot for the reviews and faves! It's much appreciated. I'm glad that me and my friend arent the only ones who like this pairing. Sorry that I kept you waiting for so long, here's chapter 2. enjoy!

* * *

**

Jango didnt answer his son right away. He was too concentrated on driving for the moment, or so it appeared.

"It's not important", came the cool answer after some time and Boba glanced at his father and then back down at the package suspiciously. "What's important is that it gets delivered in time." They changed course suddenly, leaving the crowded traffic lines to ascend to a more pleasant level. "No delivery, no money." Jango added, not taking his eyes off the 'road'. Boba turned the package over again. It was tightly sealed with a black, rough material of some sort. You couldnt possibly get any clues of its contents by just looking at it. He then glanced sceptically at his father again.

"You dont know what it is?"

"Of course I know what it is", Jango replied with a calm voice and steered the vehicle into a narrow path between two buildings. They slowly drowned in darkness as this place didnt provide them with as much light as the streets they had just left. It was soothing in a way and Boba felt his eyelids getting heavy. But once every now and then, a strong light from above blinded him, forcing him to stay alert.

"Then, why wont you tell me?" Boba wondered stubbornly. He grabbed a more steady hold of the package when the speeder made a sharp turn suddenly, to avoid collision with an oncoming speeder.

"I'll tell you when we get home." his father said with emphasis and the discussion was over. They spent the rest of the way home, in silence.

Some time later, they arrived back to the house. It was a nice two floor building. Hidden slightly among the tall skyscrapers in the area. There werent many houses in this district but Jango had managed to fix a good place for them. A little too good for being a temporary home, but he didnt like things simple. Boba went to unlock the door while his father parked the speeder at the back of the house. A moment later, Jango steered his steps back towards the front. His feet were aching and he felt exhaustion wash over him so suddenly. After having rounded the corner, he caught the door just in time before it was about to close in front of him and stepped inside. However, his son was nowhere to be seen.

"Boba?" he called and scanned everything that he was able to see from the hall, with his eyes. "Did you bring the package?" he then made sure that the door was properly closed and locked behind him before proceeding with removing his armor. The sound of a reply reached him from somewhere deeper inside the house and he took it as a yes. After having taken off the last of the equipment, he kicked his warm boots off and walked inside. Past the hall and through a small hallway until he reached the kitchen where he found his son.

Boba looked up at Jango when the man entered the room, and he lowered the glass of water from his mouth a little, but his eyes remained intensively on him.

"So. What's in it?" he urged on while his father got himself a glass of water as well. Jango raised an eyebrow at him but said nothing. Why was Boba so stubborn lately? Instead, he made his way to the kitchen island in the middle of the room where he took a seat. Both of them focused their eyes on the package on its surface and Boba stood waiting expectantly as Jango carefully pulled it to him.

"This", the older bounty hunter started and raised his eyes to lock them with his son's. "is a holocron" he turned the package in his hand slightly as if it could be studied from different angles, before putting it back on the table. Boba frowned, a confused expression plastered on his face as he took a seat next to his father.

"What's a holocron?" he wondered. He thought it sounded familiar, but he wasnt sure of where he had heard the word before, or what it meant.

"It's a jedi device", Jango spoke quietly and then made a pause to gulp down some of the fresh, cold water from his glass. "They're used to store important data." A bitter smile decorated his lips and he glanced at Boba. "The jedi must be in great grief from the loss of such a precious item. The information this little thing holds could easily be abused if it ended up in the wrong hands." Boba didnt make any effort to reply or confirm what his father had just said, but remained silent. His face adapted a thoughtful expression though.

"Arent we gonna open it?" he reached out and grabbed the package, curious at what a holocron looked like but it was immediately snatched from him and Jango shot him a stern glance.

"No." Jango put it down onto the table again. "We're only delivering it. Or actually...you are", he met Boba's surprised expression with a neutral one as he pushed the package over to his son. Most of the time, he didnt get to go on missions all by himself.

"Me?" Boba slowly wrapped his fingers around the small package.

"Yeah, you", his father replied with emphasis. "Why so hesitant?" Boba watched him drink some more water. "It's a simple mission. You've done similar things before. Remember?" Boba frowned at this, feeling slightly offended and he straightened up a little.

"I know. I can handle it", he said with confidence. Jango nodded once.

"I never doubted you could", and with that said the older bounty hunter rose from his place by the table to walk over to the sink, placing the now empty glass there. Boba turned a little where he was sitting, to be able to still see his father.

"Why arent you coming?" he asked. Sure, he could do this on his own. No problem. He was very confident that he could handle even more dangerous tasks, if only Jango would let him. But he rarely got any assignments to perform alone. He was, after all, not a fully trained bounty hunter yet. And the jobs they got were often too dangerous or Boba didnt possess the skills necessary for handling them on his own.

"There's something I need to do", was the simple answer he got and he bored his eyes into Jango's back as the man walked past him and came to sit down again. "It's important that this package gets delivered tomorrow night." His father then reached deep into one of the pockets on his pants and brought forth a small metallic device. Its purpose was to provide the carrier with maps and directions for whatever location the person wished to go to. It was then handed over to Boba.

"Everything you need is in there. It will guide you to the right place. Well there, someone will meet you and receive the holocron", Jango explained and watched his son putting the device into his own pocket. "Any questions?" Boba was about to shake his head no, but thoughts of what his father had said just a minute ago, entered his mind and he said, with a hint of worry in his voice:

"What about your mission?" he hated it when Jango left out information about what was going on. It could mean that it was something dangerous that he didnt want Boba to worry about.

"What about it?" Jango wondered, honestly.

"..Is it gonna be dangerous?" his father sighed quietly, letting the air out through his nose slowly.

"I'm just getting rid of a few people for Dooku. Nothing big. I just thought it'd do you good to do something on your own. While I take care of the real work", he smirked at Boba's skeptical expression. "You're not worrying about your old man, are you?" he then ruffled the boy's short, wavy hair and Boba couldnt help but smile too.

"No.." he replied quietly and Jango stood up again.

"I'm going away early tomorrow morning. I might come back late, so dont wait up for me, ok?" Boba nodded in return and looked down at the package thoughtfully. "Time to get some rest", Jango added and started his way out of the room. "Sleep tight, son." Boba listened as the footsteps faded a little.

"Yeah, you too", he replied, not sure if Jango had heard him or not. Now alone in the kitchen, he studied the package a little closer and frowned. It was frustrating that he couldnt open it and have a look. If it was a jedi thingy, then it was probably very valuable. A cunning smile danced across his face when thinking of how desperate they must be. Maybe they were all looking for this particular item right now. The urge to open the package was still lingering but like the obedient boy that he was, he let it be. Deciding that he needed some sleep too, he left the kitchen and headed for his bedroom.

* * *

Anakin opened his eyes slowly and was slightly blinded by the morning sun and it caused him to blink his eyes a few extra times, as they were still trying to adapt. Getting out of the bed, he made his way across the room and out into the small hallway that lead to his master's side of the apartment. But he turned and headed into the kitchen instead, his thoughts circling mostly around food at the moment. A breakfast of some sort. After having opened the refrigerator, he realized that maybe he and Obiwan needed to do some grocery shopping. But not now. Besides, his master was at the council at the moment. So grabbing a package of milk and a glass from the dish drainer, Anakin walked to the small table by the window and took a seat.

While pouring milk into the glass, his mind traveled back to last night and to their current mission. For how long had they been searching for this spy now? Maybe for a week. It was worrisome. They needed to catch him or her, and soon, before that holocron was out of their reach forever. Anakin tried to relax a little and brought the glass to his lips. The cold liquid was very satisfying to his dry throat, but what it couldnt satisfy was the slight longing that once again came to be present in his heart. He hated that he always got so attached to things...to people. Something that a jedi shouldnt. Especially when it came to unimportant things, and people that he would never see again. He found it extremely frustrating and depressing that he couldnt control his emotions the way he wanted to.

With a bitter expression on his face, he put the glass back down and was about to get up to check what more things the nearly empty refrigerator had to offer, when the sound of someone unlocking the outer door of the apartment reached his ears. Was Obiwan back already? That was fast. He decided to go and greet him.

"Master? Is the meeting over already?" he asked as soon as he could spot Obiwan in the hall.

"No", the older jedi replied. "I need you to come with me to the council. There is something you should know about our mission." Anakin was slightly surprised but quickly recovered.

"Is something wrong, Master?" he sure hoped that things hadnt become any worse than they already were.

"No, but the council has some information about the stolen holocron", he turned back to the door and pushed it open again. "It could be of great importance for us. I hope it will provide us with some clues." Obiwan made a pause and looked his padawan over once.

"You might want to change to something more...decent", a smirk started spreading his lips wide, smiling at Anakin, who just realized that maybe he shouldnt go out in his night gown.

"Yes, of course, Master", Anakin returned the smile and then disappeared around the corner, going back to his room. Well there, he found his jedi robe on the floor, where it had been casually thrown off last night, together with some other clothes that he had been wearing yesterday. He really should clean up in there. A bit tired, he bent down to collect them all and proceeded with putting them on as fast as he could. He didnt want the council or his master to have to wait because of him.

Minutes later, they arrived to the council and Obiwan entered first, holding the door open for Anakin. Yoda, together with Mace Windu and the rest of the members had patiently been awaiting their arrival.

"Important information about the stolen holocron, we have", Yoda told them and folded his little green hands in his lap. It was about a week ago that the device had been taken from them. Someone, a spy, probably must have been a changeling of some sort to be able to sneak into the jedi temple unseen, had broken into the archives library and stolen the holocron. It was worrisome that they hadnt been able to prevent it from happening, since the security around the temple was very high. Seeing that both jedi had acknowledged what had been said, Yoda continued. "Learned about a secret meeting, we have." Anakin strained his ears at this. A secret meeting? About the holocron? Who could be involved in it? impatient as usual, his mind was now working hard to find answers to his own questions, before the jedi master spoke up again.

"Exchange the holocron, they will", Yoda explained and his eyes darkened slightly. "Transferred to another person, it will be." There was silence for a while as everyone in the room seemed to be thinking this over. Tired of having to wait for answers, Anakin decided that it was time to speed this conversation up a bit.

"But who are those people?" he asked in a controlled voice, not wanting to sound desperate or too curious and everyone turned their attention to him at this. "Is the spy going to be there?" he added quickly.

"We do not know that", one of the other council members spoke up. "We only know that this meeting will take place." Anakin didnt let the frustration he felt, show in his features. He would get answers soon enough, he supposed.

"Take place tonight, it will", Yoda filled in with an even more serious voice if possible. "Only one problem there is." And with this said, his eyes focused completely on Obiwan. "Need your help tonight, we do, Master Kenobi." Silence filled the room for a while yet again, and Obiwan gave a quick nod. It apparently didnt come as a surprise for him, but it did for Anakin. However, Mace Windu's voice soon replaced the silence.

"That leaves Skywalker" he said simply and they all stared at the young jedi as if trying to determine whether they should let him take this on all alone, or not. He wouldnt have Obiwan with him to back him up.

"Since I cant go, someone should come with Anakin", Obiwan said before anyone had even suggested that his padawan should go alone. The others seemed to be considering this, except for Anakin who felt slightly offended at the comment from his master.

"I can go alone", he said with confidence, but he was speaking more to Obiwan than to anyone else in the room and his hard gaze remained on the older jedi. Yoda scratched his chin thoughtfully.

"Give young Skywalker a chance, we should", he decided and it surprised Anakin greatly, because in his world, they didnt seem to trust him enough to let him handle things. At least not things that were too important. Something heavy just eased off his chest. However, he could feel the hesitance in Obiwan next to him. But he himself became relaxed and he was very confident that he would be able to handle the mission perfectly well on his own. Maybe they had finally started to realize what skills and intelligence that he really possessed. The rest of the council members nodded, silently agreeing with Yoda.

"I think we will." One of them spoke and Anakin had to control the muscles in his face not to smile. It felt good to be trusted with such an important task.

"Give you instructions and directions, we will", Yoda said with a more calm voice this time. "dismissed, you are", he gazed at both jedi. Anakin and Obiwan bowed slightly then and Yoda responded by nodding once, before the two of them left the room.

As they were walking down the hallway, Anakin glanced out through one of the big windows, but he couldnt see much because of the blinding beams of the sun. Instead, he turned to look at Obiwan.

"I sense you are worried, Master", he made a pause for a few thoughtful seconds. "Dont you think I will succeed in bringing the holocron back?" he asked, searching for eye contact, but Obiwan's eyes only met with his for a short moment before going back to look ahead of them.

"I think...that it is a dangerous task", his master replied honestly. "We have no information about the people of this secret meeting, or how many they are." Anakin wrinkled his nose a little. He supposed his master was right about that, but still. He thought of himself as a well trained jedi and therefor there wouldnt be any problems.

"Whatever scoundrels they are, they will be no match for a jedi like me", he was confident that he could take them on. A little too confident maybe.

"Do not overestimate your abilities, my friend", Obiwan warned, as many times before, but Anakin just frowned and sighed. His newly won confidence faded for the time being.

"I'm not, Master", he sounded slightly upset. "It's you who doesnt trust that I can do it." and with that said, Anakin sped up a little, walking away from Obiwan and down another corridor.

* * *

When Boba got up in the morning, he noticed, after having carefully searched the house, that Jango had already left. But he was used to being alone sometimes during the days, ever since he was a little boy. It still happened sometimes, when it came to one man missions or things that his father simply thought would be too dangerous for him.

Why was the floor always so cold in the mornings, he wondered as he wandered around, gathering things that he might need on this new mission. It shouldnt be too hard though. He was only going to hand over the package to someone who would be there to pick it up. Yea, that's all. Piece of cake. He ended up in the kitchen eventually, where he dropped his belongings on the table. The package was still there, where he left it last night. He stood frozen, watching it for a while. He couldnt believe that he had this really valuable, important item in his grasp. And it also hit him that this was probably the one and only time in his life that he would have the chance to see what a holocron really looked like. He hesitated. Should he take a peek? He knew he wasnt allowed to, but curiosity got the better of him and he carefully reached out to grab the package once again. What's the worst that could happen? Besides, Jango wasnt there, so he wouldnt know.

Boba turned it over in a try to find a crease or anything that he could use to remove the cover without damaging it. The strange material wouldnt come off very easily, but with some patience, a lot of patience actually, he managed to remove it. Underneath was a metallic box, which was a lot easier to open. However, its contents didnt impress him very much. Bringing the square object up, he studied it closely, watching as it reflected the light from the lamp every time he turned it.

"Doesnt look like much to me", he frowned and narrowed his eyes a bit, almost disappointed. He wasnt sure of what he had been expecting but it sure wasnt this. A sudden pounding sound made him stiffen and almost drop the holocron. With his heart pounding fast, Boba turned to look out the door of the kitchen. He couldnt spot much more than parts of the living room and the couch. The noise had probably come from somewhere outside. Releasing a breath he didnt realize he'd been holding, he quickly put the holocron back into the box and wrapped the cover neatly around it. No one would know that he opened it..hopefully.

* * *

The hours of this day had been passing by unusually slow for Anakin. Most of the time had gone to sulking and thinking. There wasnt much he could do to prepare for the mission tonight, except for bringing his lightsaber and to maybe do some meditation. But he had never been good at that. It was too frustrating to sit still for so long. Sometimes, he wished he had Obiwan's patience. He also wished he would have had the time to visit Padmé today. She was his best friend and so understanding. She always listened to him.

Anyway, he had calmed down and realized that maybe he had reacted in a childish way to his Master's words. He knew deep down that Obiwan was worried and that he was just trying to help. Guilt washed over him so suddenly and the decision to find the older jedi and talk to him, was made. He still had some time before he had to leave. His master could, of course, be anywhere in the temple, but Anakin had known him for over ten years and he knew exactly which places his friend preferred to hang out on. As he had expected, he found him in one of the break rooms.

Lingering in the doorway for a while, he watched Obiwan sitting by a lone table, dipping a bag of tea into a cup. He also seemed to be reading a magazine of some sort. A few other jedi were relaxing by other tables or on a couch. In silence, Anakin made his way over to his master and took a seat opposite of him.

"Good evening, Anakin", Obiwan said without looking up from the seemingly interesting article in the magazine.

"Good evening, Master", Anakin answered with what sounded like a slightly tired voice. Nothing more was said after that and he looked around casually, his eyes finally coming to rest on the setting sun outside.

"Master?" he addressed the older jedi again and returned his gaze to him. "I'm want to apologize for what I said earlier today..." this time Obiwan looked up at him but it was hard to read his features.

"Apology accepted", was the simple answer he got before Obiwan started reading again and brought the cup of tea to his mouth to drink some. "It is time to go soon, is it not?" he asked and their eyes met yet again. "Do you have the directions?"

"Yes, Master", Anakin replied and folded his hands on the table. "Everything is prepared."

"Good."

* * *

Boba prepared his gun, making sure that the safety was on and that it was fully loaded. It was his very own. Jango had given it to him when he turned fourteen and thought that his son was old enough to get one of his own. Even if Boba had learned to use guns at a very young age, they had always been his father's weapons. Putting it into the holster on his belt, he proceeded with checking his pockets, making sure that he hadnt forgotten to bring anything. The package was carefully slipped into one of bags on the belt. It would be the safest place to keep it during his little trip. While putting his armor on, he vaguely started wondering how much money they'd get for the holocron. He loved being a bounty hunter. There were no rules to follow and it was a very freelancing profession. However, it did have its downsides. On the other hand, most things had downsides. Putting his helmet on as the last thing he did, he left the house.

It wasnt until about an hour later that he arrived to a more deserted part of the town. There were many abandoned buildings around here and not many people were out walking the streets. Most of them threw suspicious glances at him. The sun had disappeared behind the houses a long time ago, leaving Boba to rely on the badly lit lamp posts here and there. Making sure that no one was following him, he slipped into a dark alleyway. So this was where he was supposed to meet this other person...He looked around a little. Seemed like he was the first to arrive.

Only a small distance away, Anakin was making his way through the dark, mysterious district in search for the right location. He had no clues whatsoever of what those persons looked like. He could very well have passed one of them on his way here. He was constantly keeping an eye on the few people around him, but he couldnt sense any hostility from any of them.

Boba waited patiently in the dark. Everything was very silent..and lonely. But it didnt mean that he would let his guard down one bit. Suddenly, a movement from far away caught his attention and he turned his head only, his right hand resting on the gun holster cautiously. A tall figure appeared at the end of the alleyway and it slowly made its way in. It was too dark for Boba to be able to discern any features so far. But judging from the way this person was walking, it had to be a woman. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously as she came closer. Could this be the right person?

Anakin had reached one of the taller buildings in the district and he could clearly sense that there were people on the other side. He allowed his eyes to scan the area before he continued. He needed to get closer to them without being seen. It could be two ordinary people, but judging by the time and location, he was sure that he had stumbled upon the right ones. Heaving himself up gracefully onto a nearby fire escape ladder, he began climbing his way up onto the roof.

Down in the alleyway bellow, Boba was suspiciously watching the woman walking up to him. She seemed to be wearing some sort of a helmet and a dark visor was covering her eyes but the lower part of her face was still exposed. Boba couldnt really see much of her at all, except for the intensive red color of her lips, which almost seemed to glow in the dark. He stiffened suddenly as she stopped and addressed him.

"I believe you have something for me?" came her smooth voice and Boba was a little bit surprised at how old she sounded when she spoke. Cause judging from the face, she looked like she couldnt be over thirty. He decided not to think of it any further.

"It depends", Boba said quietly, suspicion clear in his voice. "Do you have the password?"

Anakin carefully leaned out over the edge of the roof, peeking down into the darkness between the building and the one opposite of it. It was hard to see anything but there were definitely people down there and voices soon drifted up to reach his ears. One of them belonged to a woman and the other to a young man. There was no doubt they were making business and he could see them moving slightly. The holocron. One of them must have the holocron. Anakin leaned further down and narrowed his eyes slightly as he could see one of them searching through their clothes for something. He felt he couldnt remain up here any longer. It was time to take action.

Boba was in the middle of pulling the package up from his bag when both him and the woman were caught off guard by someone landing close by, from above. Both of them stiffened and stared at the newcomer and the woman realized instantly what was going on. Without having received the package, she took off running back the way she came. It wasnt worth getting arrested by a jedi. But Boba remained where he was, his heart pounding hard inside his chest as he realized that he had seen this jedi before and Anakin was equally stunned. That armor, could it be..? He couldnt know for sure since Boba was wearing a helmet but it must be him. The bounty hunter that he saw at the cantina last night. A stinging sensation entered his heart and he was about to say something when Boba took off as well.

Snapping out of it, Anakin started running after him, ignoring the mixed emotions that coursed through his body. He had seen Boba slipping the package back down into his belt, but he still wasnt sure which was the biggest reason for chasing him. He needed to get the holocron back, but at the same time, there was a strong desire to talk to this bounty hunter.

"Hey! Wait!" He followed him around the corner and into another alleyway, but Boba had no intention to stop. He would be in deep shit if this jedi caught him. He couldnt let it happen. He couldnt fail the mission, he couldnt fail everyone involved in this, and most important, he couldnt fail his father. Looking over his shoulder to see that Anakin was still following him, he pulled his gun up and fired a few beams, hoping to slow him down. However, Anakin was fast and prepared, and he smoothly leaped out of the way, keeping up the speed still. Involuntarily, he brought his lightsaber out.

"Please! Stop! I just want to talk!" he realized how stupid that sounded. Of course the bounty hunter wouldnt believe him. Boba exited the alleyway and crossed the street outside, not caring that people stared at them, wondering what was going on. He almost tripped over something on the ground but quickly recovered, looking back every now and then to see if he was still being chased. He made another attempt to get rid of Anakin, firing the last of his rounds, which the jedi easily blocked with the lightsaber. He cursed inwardly as he entered another alleyway, desperately trying to put the gun back into its holster. He only had one last chance to make Anakin stop chasing him. While trying to keep up the same speed as before, he dug his hand into one of his pockets.

Anakin hesitated when he saw Boba dropping something behind but he didnt slow down. The small object soon exploded into a big cloud of thick smoke and his vision became momentarily disabled, but that didnt stop him much. Holding his breath, he carefully leaped through it. Letting his senses guide him wouldnt keep him from running into things. For the time being, all he could do was to follow the sounds of running footsteps. Luckily for him, the smoke was finally beginning to disperse and he could see again. However, he was met with the sight of a wall and quickly turned his head to the right where a new alleyway path was revealed. Or more of a dead end. The bounty hunter was trapped. Nowhere to go.

Boba looked back at Anakin, his heavy breathing matching with the jedi's. His whole body was stiff and his heart was pounding so fast that he thought it would break out of his chest. When the other man suddenly started moving towards him, he took a cautious step back.

"Dont be afraid", Anakin started, sensing the distress in Boba. "I just want to talk", to begin with anyway. He knew he had to get the holocron back somehow, but he wasnt going to use violence, unless necessary. He really didnt want to hurt him. He dared to take another step closer, but Boba wouldnt listen or cooperate. He was looking for an escape way of some sort. The only option really was the big window on the wall behind him. He wouldnt let this jedi catch him. His eyes remained on Anakin for a second or two before he turned and ran, diving right through the window. The glass shattered with a deafening noise and he landed on the hard floor, rolling over once.

Anakin was slightly taken aback by the unexpected move, and he watched Boba scramble to his feet and disappear deeper into the building. Not wasting any more time, he followed quickly, wondering for how long this chase would last. He needed to catch him and get the holocron back, nothing else mattered. He couldnt fail this. There was too much at stake.

Boba was beginning to slow down. His throat was dry and sore and he was too much out of breath to be able to keep up the same speed as before, but still he continued on. A long, dark corridor spread out before him. The building seemed abandoned. Like if there hadnt been any activity there for a long time. The wallpapers were torn and parts of them had already come off.

His heart skipped a beat when he heard fast footsteps behind. He knew he wouldnt be able to keep it up much longer but he would never allow himself to stop. However, when he rounded the corner, he didnt have much of a choice. Almost loosing his balance, he came to a halt as five older men stared back at him.

Anakin caught up with Boba mere seconds after, stopping a few meters behind him. His eyes darkened at the sight before him. Those men looked all but nice. Armed to the teeth. It wasnt possible to even see their faces due to their strange outfits and matching helmets. At first, he would have thought that they were in collusion with Boba, but judging from the young bounty hunter's reaction, he was equally surprised to see them.

"Well, well", one of the men slowly stepped forward, his eyes going between Boba and Anakin, but the others stayed in the background. They knew better than to pick fights with a jedi, but when one had crossed the border to their territory they werent very indulgent. Boba who realized that he was once again trapped, pressed himself back against the wall when the men started surrounding them, and two more showed up behind Anakin.

"I think the boss would be pleased if we brought a jedi", the first man continued as he slowly approached Anakin. However, it only made the said person angry and the grip around the shaft of his lightsaber tightened. Oh no they wouldnt. No guns could stop him.

"What about this one?" one of the others pointed at Boba with his gun.

"We'll take him too", the leader replied casually and Boba's heart stopped for a second before the beating returned with full force and without really thinking, he brought his gun up, pointing it at the closest of the men. He knew that he was out of ammo, but they didnt know that. However, he was soon disarmed and a strong hand pressed his throat back to the wall. Anakin took his chance to get rid of the two men behind him. In one move, he swung the lightsaber, easily cutting off the hands that were holding the guns. Ignoring the shrieks of pain that followed, he spun around but immediately found himself stunned by an unknown force. Pain spread out his stiff, immobile limbs and he realized he'd been shocked. Next, his body fell limp and everything went black.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Sorry, but it's so funny. Btw, ****I've got some AnakinxBoba fanart on deviantart if anyone's interested. My user name is GoreChick. More pics are coming! I hope you guys liked this chapter. I tried my best at making it exciting and interesting.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sevenleggedclone: I'm glad you think so****! And alot of thanks for still following my story. I hope you'll like this chapter too**

**Reviewer without a name: thank you! I definitely will

* * *

**

Boba stirred, greeted by a slight darkness as he woke. A burning pain somewhere in the back of his head, together with the feeling of the hard, cold surface he was lying on, quickly reminded him of the recent activities he had been involved in. Inhaling deeply, as if out of breath, he pushed himself up to sit and the world spun for a moment. Where the hell was he? How did he end up here? He brought a trembling hand up to rub at the sore spot on the back of his head and allowed himself to shudder from the cold surrounding him. Turning his head slightly, he noticed iron bars, and what seemed like a big, dark room on the other side of them. It looked like an empty storage room. A weak ray of light shone in through a tiny window by the ceiling, but he couldnt tell whether it was the morning sun or a sunset. It could be a lamp for all he knew. Whatever it was, it didnt provide him with enough light to make much out in the dark. He remained still, listening to his own breathing, suddenly realizing..where was his helmet? Had those scum taken it? His gaze turned downwards but instead of finding the helmet, or the floor, his eyes fell upon an unmoving body just inches from him. How did he miss that?

Boba found himself staring at the man. Even though it was slightly dark, there was no mistaking who it was. The jedi who had chased him earlier...His mind went blank. Earlier...What time was it? How long had they been locked up here? Why..? As if it wasnt bad enough to have been taken prisoner, there was a big possibility that he'd get arrested by this jedi. If they were ever able to escape, that is. To be put in their prison instead...or maybe even worse. And he would never see his father again. A sad frown appeared on his face shortly before he snapped out of it. Getting an idea, he desperately dived his hands into the pockets of his pants. Shocked to find them empty, he proceeded with searching through his belt as well and stiffened when he realized that all of his belongings were gone. He cursed under his breath. The package was gone too. Everything was gone. His communicator. There was nothing he could do to contact his father. Bastards... But then again, he wouldnt have been able to tell Jango where he was anyway. Simply because he didnt know that himself. He pulled a hand through hair, frustrated as he sat there breathing for a while, upset and angry, trying to calm himself. Trying to think of any ways to escape this place- this cage, he realized. Now that his eyes were used to the darkness, he noticed how awfully small it was. What were they planning on doing to them? His eyes eventually found the jedi again. Was he unconscious?

Bobas' eyes narrowed suspiciously as he leaned over the man. Maybe he was still in possession of a communicator, or a weapon. Anything. Untroubled, he started searching through the robe and the pockets of the clothes as well, but couldnt find anything of use. This was really bad. As he was about to withdraw his right hand, which was still entangled in the fabric, a cold hand gripped around his wrist and he froze, feeling his heart beating faster. Their eyes locked then, but there was no way to tell what the jedi was thinking or feeling at the moment. Without releasing the grip on Boba's arm, the man sat up slowly and silence occurred between them for some time before Anakin seemed to come to the decision to let go of him. And so he did.

What was this place? Anakin looked around as well, feeling a burning tingling sensation still coursing throughout his body from the shock he'd received earlier. It was cold too. Whatever those people wanted him, they wouldnt get it, he decided. His eyes then found the small window before he turned back to the bounty hunter, who's face was now slightly hidden in the shadows. Realizing that the other man had been searching his body for something, he himself started looking through his clothes and pockets, but he hardly had the time to react to the fact that all his belongings seemed to be gone, before a low voice broke the silence.

"They took my things too", Boba said simply. In one way, he was relieved that the jedi didnt have the lightsaber anymore, but a part of him had hoped to be able to use it to break out of here. Anakin let out a long breath and allowed his body to relax slightly, but his mind was all but relaxed. The words spoken to him repeated itself in his head and his thoughts went to the holocron.

"The holocron..", he uttered softly, but there were hints of frustration in his voice. He could see the bounty hunter's eyes darken a little and he boldly stared back at him.

"They took it too", Boba replied. He knew that he had failed his mission, but even so, it was satisfying to know that the jedi was probably in more trouble than he was. He watched the man's features change into a more severe one and then watched him get up. Anakin leaned against one of the three walls without bars, gazing out into the bigger room. His gloved right hand came to grip around one of the bars blocking his way and it tightened slightly when thinking of how he had failed. This wasnt supposed to happen. He had lost the holocron, and probably the council members' trust...at least that's what he believed. He wasnt even able to call for help. The cold air made him pull his robe closer to his body and he momentarily closed his eyes in a try to calm down, even though it wasnt one of his strong sides. The frustration and anger that he so often felt needed to come out and suppressing it wouldnt do. He knew that after many unsuccessful tries. A hissing sound interrupted his thoughts however, and he turned his head a little. When his gaze landed on the cute bounty hunter in the corner, it softened slightly and he allowed himself to watch for a moment as Boba seemed to be tending to a wound on his arm? Throwing one last glance at the room outside their little cage, Anakin slowly circled the small walking space, until he reached the other man.

Boba glanced up at him shortly, his face expression changing into a frown as he went back to tending to his arm, ignoring the jedi who crouched beside him. A sharp piece of glass had buried itself deep into the underside of his lower arm. It must have happened when he threw himself through that window before. Strange how he hadnt noticed it until now. But then again, his mind had been occupied with other things since he woke up. A small amount of blood had gathered where the skin and the glass met, but nothing more would come out as long as the shard was still there. But it hurt terribly and he wanted nothing more than to remove it.

Seeing Boba clenching his teeth in pain, it also pained Anakin. But if they pulled the glass out, the wound wouldnt stop bleeding. It was especially bad since it was buried so close to the wrist. Coming up with an idea, he removed his robe and then proceed with ripping a piece of fabric from the sleeve of his shirt. Boba watched, hesitatingly, confused as to what the jedi was up to.

"Let me help you with that", Anakin spoke with a caring voice, slowly reaching for Boba's arm but the bounty hunter seemed skeptical. Why would the jedi want to help him? He had stolen their holocron and he even shot at him. Boba's eyes narrowed a little as if warning Anakin, but the man didnt seem the least intimidated.

"Please...", Anakin looked deep into his eyes. "I can see that you're suffering", not as much as he could sense it though, but he wouldnt tell him that. Boba stared back, feeling his mouth going all dry and he thoughtfully licked his lips. Was that compassion he could discern in the jedi's eyes? They were both quiet for some time and as if silently granting the jedi permission, Boba allowed the man to carefully grab his arm. Hardly visible, the corner of Anakin's mouth curved upwards a little, glad that he had earned some trust from him. He pulled the bloody sleeve up a little with great care, almost feeling the shudder spreading throughout Boba's arm as his cold gloves came in contact with the naked skin. He never thought he would ever get so close to this sweet guy he had seen at the cantina last night, and it filled his heart with a warming sensation. Anakin didnt want to think that it had been a coincidence. No, there was definitely a reason for all this. These thoughts made him even more motivated to try to get to know the bounty hunter. It could prove to be hard, or even impossible, since Boba was clearly distrusting him. Which wasnt very strange at all, since they werent really on the same side. He himself wouldnt trust a bounty hunter of course, but he couldnt help but wanting to get to know him so badly.

"Why are you helping me?" Boba's low, hoarse voice came through to him and he momentarily looked up into his eyes before carefully, but firmly gripping around the arm, right bellow the wound.

"Because I want to", Anakin replied honestly. He could feel confused eyes on him, even though his own were only focused on the glass shard before him. Boba held his breath when he saw the hand grabbing hold of the shard. The next moment, pain coursed throughout his limb as Anakin wiggled the glass and he bit back a yelp, refraining from pulling his arm back to him. If he did, he'd just hurt himself even more. When the shard was finally removed, Boba opened his eyes again, which he didnt even remember closing in the first place. The arm trembled and the nerves twitched and throbbed from the great pain while Anakin tenderly proceeded with tying the piece of fabric around his wrist.

"It should be alright now", Anakin's soft voice told him and their eyes met yet again. Anakin's calm and slightly curious ones, while Boba's displayed pain and a tiny bit of confusion. A small smile came to be present on the jedi's face suddenly as he slowly pulled the bounty hunter's sleeve back down. "Finally, I got to talk to you." He then pulled back a little, coming to lean his back against the same wall as Boba did. However, his words only added to the confusion.

"Why would you want to do that?" Boba didnt make any attempts at hiding the suspicion in his voice and he carefully pulled his arm to him, trying to find a comfortable position for it to rest without causing himself anymore pain. Anakin's gaze traveled across the wall before them and then over to the iron bars, while his lips curved slightly into a tired smile.

"I saw you at the cantina last night", he said, knowing fully well that Boba had seen him too. He made a pause then, feeling the bounty hunter's eyes on him. He hadnt been thinking of anything good to say to him. He hadnt expected to ever meet him, or even see him again. And what would a jedi want to discuss with a bounty hunter anyway...? He slowly returned his now serious gaze to Boba.

"I couldnt help but notice how handsome you are", he said honestly and his eyes remained intensively on the man, curious of what kind of reaction he would get. At first, Boba stiffened and all he did was to stare at Anakin as if his brain hadnt really comprehended with what he'd been told. What did the jedi just say? Embarrassed, he felt a blush spreading over his cheeks and he broke the eye contact to stare at the floor instead. Is this guy gay, or what? Or..is he just trying to trick him somehow?

"What's your name?" Anakin asked suddenly, making no room for a possible answer to his previous words. At the question, Boba looked at him again, the embarrassment gone and replaced with suspicion.

"Forget about it", he growled, thinking that Anakin was just trying to get information from him. Information that he could use against him...Well, if he thought it was going to work, he was wrong. Even though Anakin had hoped to befriend Boba, he was very well prepared for this kind of reaction. The man had every right to distrust him. After all, Anakin wasnt trusting him either. Taking a deep breath, Anakin brought his hand up to scratch at his sore neck thoughtfully. Earning this guy's trust would prove to be harder than he had thought, but he wasnt going to give up so easily. A cold chill running down his spine reminded him of how freezing it was in here, so he pulled his robe to him, putting it back on again.

"So...", he started carefully, hoping to be able to look into those beautiful eyes again, but the other man's gaze was turned from him again. "Anyway...my name is Anakin", he informed with a kind voice despite Boba's harsh words. "But you can call me Ani", he added then and there was silence again. Boba huddled into the corner a little, hugging his knees to him. Damn it was cold. What kind of place was this anyway? And why did the jedi tell him his name?

Suddenly, Anakin stiffened and he strained his ears, cautiously looking around as if he had seen something in the room outside. Noticing the sudden movement, Boba raised his head and watched how the jedi carefully moved up to the iron bars.

"What is it?" he wondered, speaking in a low tone, but Anakin remained silent, still gazing outside.

"Someone is coming", Anakin whispered and retreated a little. "I can sense them", there were strong hints of disliking in his voice as he came to sit close to Boba again. And they both waited. Completely still and quiet. Sense them? Boba glanced at the man shortly. He knew the jedi had a lot of strange abilities, but it still amazed him if what Anakin had said was true. After some time, they could hear the sound of approaching footsteps.

Realizing that they were coming this way, Boba grabbed Anakin's sleeve and quickly pulled him with him down to the floor. Where they were lying on their backs, an amused grin appeared on the jedi's face for a short time as Boba hushed at him. However, Anakin's features soon turned serious and he caught on to the bounty hunter's plan. Playing unconscious. Whatever those people came here to do, they would be one step ahead of them.

Boba relaxed his body completely, only listening as the people stopped outside their cage. Both him and Anakin could feel their presence now. So close. But there was silence for a while and he wondered slightly if they were studying them. Two male voices suddenly replaced the silence, and it occurred to them that these men werent speaking a language that they could understand. That's strange. Anakin could sense the tension building up in Boba's body next to him, while he himself was completely calm and relaxed. He just felt that there was nothing to be nervous about. Should the men outside try to harm them in any way, he was prepared to defend both himself and Boba. If he only had his lightsaber now, everything would have been so much easier but he knew that he could always rely on the force.

However, the door to the cage remained untouched as the men finally retreated and left the room. Boba waited for some time before he dared to move. What was the reason for their visit? All he had heard was talking. Maybe they had just been there to see how their prisoners were doing. Maybe they had planned on doing something to them, but couldnt while they were still unconscious.

"They're gone now", Anakin's voice interrupted his thoughts and he opened his eyes finally to see the jedi looking out through the iron bars. Pushing himself up to sit, he followed Anakin's gaze with his eyes for a few seconds before deciding that he'd rather stand than sit on the cold floor. When Boba moved, Anakin immediately turned to watch him instead. He seemed worried, frustrated. Cold.

"The next time they come, we should make our escape", he said boldly, not taking his eyes of the man. Boba on the other hand was skeptical as he turned away from the iron bars to face Anakin.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" his arms came up to wrap themselves around his upper body and he restlessly took a few steps around the small space they were locked in, trying to keep his warmth. "They took our weapons, remember?" he muttered, avoiding to look into the jedi's eyes. Anakin licked his dry lips. Boba was of course right, but that wouldnt stop him. He mimicked the bounty hunter's try at warming himself up, hugging his robe closer to his body. The feelings of hunger and cold were trying to take control of him, driving him into desperate thinking. But he wasnt going to allow that. They couldnt do anything drastic. No, they needed to come up with a plan or their only chance to get out of here might get ruined. Anakin looked up at Boba again, who had now stopped walking around, to gaze out through the iron bars again.

"I'm in no need of any weapons. I will use the force to protect us", he wasnt sure if the other man knew what he meant by that, but it didnt matter. At the last words, Boba turned his head slightly, looking down into Anakin's eyes eventually. Us? Why would the jedi care about him? Oh right...if he really had a crush on him...but still. He was a bounty hunter, a criminal. Jedi only helped good people, right?

"Why would you care what happens to me?" he strolled away from the bars, shivering. "I took your holocron", he paused to watch how Anakin suddenly seemed to be searching for something. The jedi's hands moved over the floor and the corner and then the man raised to touch the ceiling cautiously, looking around. "I thought that thing was important you." Anakin stopped what he was doing momentarily to give Boba a serious glance.

"It is", his attention was turned back to the ceiling again, which he knocked at a couple of times. The material seemed to be too solid for them to break through without the help of any tools or weapons. If only he had his lightsaber. Obiwan would be pissed at him for losing it again. "But I wouldnt want to see you hurt" he continued with honesty clear in his calm voice. Their eyes met in silence for a short moment and Boba was still confused at what to think.

"Was it you who stole the holocron?" Anakin asked before Boba could answer to his previous words. But he doubted Boba had done it. He seemed far too young and inexperienced to have performed such a thing alone. And he assumed he wasnt some sort of a shape shifter either. He could see the bounty hunter's eyes darken again. The suspicion was definitely back and it was understandable of course. He must be careful himself, with what he tells this man. To not let his love for him cloud his judgment. He should be mad. He should feel hatred. Hatred for the person who is part of the stealing of the holocron. But he just couldnt. Boba was just too cute and wonderful. His thoughts were interrupted by the man's reply.

"No. We got it from someone...I was just supposed to deliver it", Boba said tiredly. "That's all.." he looked away then as he thought Anakin had been staring at him for too long. But he kept his cool facade, not wanting to show that he felt rather nervous about the fact that this jedi seemed to have a thing for him. He wouldnt deny that the man was indeed handsome but that didnt mean he could use his charm to pull secret information out of Boba.

"We?" Anakin's voice echoed a little in the cage and he leaned against the cold wall, allowing a shudder to travel through his body.

"My father", Boba frowned and his eyes came to stare at the far wall, slightly unfocused. He wondered if Jango had come back home by now. Or if he was still out. It stung his heart at the thought of his father coming back to an empty house. Realizing that his son was gone. Maybe even dead. Great sorrow filled his heart at the thought of never seeing him again. But taking a deep breath, he ignored those feelings for now, boldly looking up to meet Anakin's wondering eyes.

"Does it matter?" he wanted to know. "I dont know who stole it." the honest, kind look on the jedi's face almost made him feel guilty. Almost feeling bad for him and his situation. "I'm sorry.." he added, his features slowly changing into a slight frown as he teared his eyes from Anakin. There was silence between them again as they both gazed out through the iron bars.

* * *

Jango rested the helmet on his head against the palm of his hand, where he stood gazing down at the dark streets bellow. The hard, cold surface of the stone wall that his elbow was resting on was beginning to feel uncomfortable, but he couldnt care any less. Hell, he was exhausted. He hadnt been able to return home until late at night, with the thoughts of finally relaxing and going to bed, in mind. But unfortunately, things hadnt gone as planned. He had arrived back to the house, only to find that his son hadnt returned yet and it wasnt possible to reach him on his communicator either. Regret and angst had filled his otherwise ruthless heart. Had they been tricked? Had something happened to Boba on his way there? Maybe he was hurt...or worse. Jango had immediately taken off again in a search for his missing son.

So here he was, aching all over from a long day's hard work, but all he could concentrate his mind on was Boba. He was starting to regret sending him alone. Inhaling tiredly, he straightened up slightly. It was a low beeping sound had interrupted his thoughts and he reached into his pocket to bring up the communicator and activated it.

"Yes?" he didnt feel like being polite right now, even though he was talking to someone who might be able to help him. But he waited patiently as the person on the other end informed him that his son was nowhere to be seen around that certain area where the exchange should have taken place earlier. Frustration washed over Jango at this, and he remained quiet instead of replying. He didnt know if he should feel relief or dread. Where could Boba be...His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a voice and he exhaled slowly.

"Yes, I'm still here", he said with a strong, steady voice and let his eyes travel over the buildings far in the distance. They were still as dark as the night, but a few rays of light by the horizon were trying to force their way through. "I'm sorry too", he replied without showing much of emotions at all in his cold voice. After having thanked his 'friend' for the help and ended the conversation, he deactivated the communicator and put it away again. He needed to find some clues..anything..Taking a deep breath, he slowly turned and started his way back to his speeder with determined steps. If something happened to Boba, he'd never be able to forgive himself.

* * *

Boba's unfocused eyes gazed out through the iron bars. He could see his own breath forming a small cloud of mist as he exhaled slowly, shuddering. Everything was quiet and cold. They hadnt been talking for a while now, except for the time when Anakin had insisted that they should stay close together to keep the warmth. But Boba had stubbornly remained standing by the far wall, silently contemplating.

Anakin glanced at Boba every now and then from where he sat in the corner, but most of the time, his eyes were also focused on the room outside. His robotic hand gripped softly around one of the bars and he could feel the cold going straight through the glove and spreading down his arm. He shuddered once before deciding to pull his hand back, wrapping the robe a little closer around himself. At first he had thought that he was just imagining it, but it was getting colder in here. No doubt. Turning his head tiredly, he came to watch Boba again. He really wondered what kind of person he was, and his thoughts went back to the day before, remembering what Obiwan had said. About this guy being Jango Fett's son. If that was the case, then at least he knew his last name. Anakin found himself smiling a little, but it slowly faded when he realized.

Boba sighed and finally tore his eyes from the dark room outside. His arms had been wrapped around his upper body for such a long time that he had forgotten they were even there. He looked down at Anakin who was sitting hunched in the corner and the jedi boldly met his eyes as he approached him. Keeping warm didnt sound like such a bad idea, but Boba was still hesitating. So far, the jedi hadnt done anything to harm him and he hadnt been rude to him either, even though Boba had snapped at him earlier. There wasnt really any reason to be suspicious.

"Does the offer still stand?" he asked, assuming that the jedi knew what he was talking about. Anakin did look confused for a second but then realized what Boba wanted. Without hesitation, he held the other end of the robe out so that the bounty hunter could sit down next to him. As Anakin then wrapped the fabric around the other man, he could feel the warmth already starting to spread through him at the bodily contact. When Boba grabbed the end of the robe to pull it around himself, Anakin withdrew his arm. He wouldnt mind letting it stay around his shoulders but that would have just been awkward. Especially for Boba, he supposed.

A strange fatigue had washed over Boba for the last minutes or so, but he assumed that it must be because of the cold. Luckily for him, the jedi had offered to share his robe. At first, Boba hadnt been willing to do it as he was still not fully trusting the other man's friendly behavior, but the cold had eventually forced him to. Not that it felt bad. It felt alot better than freezing your butt off in a corner alone. For the first time since they got here, Boba allowed himself to fully relax and the bad mood that he had been in was slowly starting to fade. He just couldnt seem to keep sulking and being suspicious when the jedi was so nice to him.

"I wonder where this cold comes from," Anakin said suddenly, looking out through the bars yet again. But there was something absent in his voice, like if he had been speaking more to himself than to Boba.

"Yeah...", Boba replied. He couldnt really think of anything better to say. A short moment of silence passed by before he opened his mouth again, glancing at the other man.

"You're not so bad for being a jedi", he admitted and smirked a little when Anakin turned to face him.

"You're not so bad for being a bounty hunter", Anakin countered with. Amusement sparkled in his eyes and he allowed himself to smirk back at him. Not bad at all. He couldnt believe how lucky he was to have Boba this close to him, despite the situation. But it still made him frustrated that he couldnt know this lovely person's name. His mind drifted off a little further, to his home and to his master. He knew he wasnt allowed to have a relationship, but he couldnt see himself spending the rest of his life alone. It just wasnt an option for him. He had wondered many times how the other jedi could handle it so well.

Boba leaned his head back against the wall behind them and closed his eyes for a while. He wondered what time it was. Was it natural to be this tired? But after all that had happened lately, he supposed that it was ok to be tired. Without turning his head, Boba glanced sideways at Anakin, who seemed to be in deep thoughts as well. It kind of warmed his heart a little when thinking back to when the jedi had called him handsome. He had to admit that it was flattering. No one had ever showed interest in him before. Then again, he never had any friends. He hardly ever met other people either. There had been those times when he and his father had met with a client, or other random people who happened to come in their way. Other than that, there was no one. Just him and Jango. Boba frowned a little and pulled his end of the robe a little closer around himself. If this jedi...Anakin, was it? really was interested, then maybe he wouldnt arrest him after all.

"I wonder what they're gonna do to us..", he mutters and blinks his eyes open. Anakin pushes his own thoughts away and focuses on Boba. There were several options he could think of. But he didnt want to think of them, because him and Boba wouldnt stay much longer. His features darken a little as he turns to look somewhere else, adapting a harsh expression, and anger flashes in his otherwise kind eyes.

"Whatever they are planning to do, I wont let them", he ensured Boba. He shifted a little, uncomfortable with the cold that was forcing itself in under his skin, soon threatening to take over the little warmth that he still possessed in his chest. At least Boba provided him with some comfort.

* * *

Anakin slowly blinked his tired eyes open to stare blankly at the wall opposite of him. Mere seconds after, he realized that he had fallen asleep. He thought he would have been able to control his exhausted body, but so wasnt the case apparently. He hoped none of those men had checked on them again while he was...Suddenly realizing that there was something weighing down on his shoulder, he turned his head slightly to see Boba resting his head on it. Anakin was stunned at first, wondering why he would do such a thing, but it occurred to him that he was asleep. He must have fallen over in his sleep. How cute. He probably had no idea. The sight had distracted Anakin long enough to forget how cold it really was in here and a frown appeared on his face. They had to get out of here. But for that to happen, they needed to wait. To wait for their kidnappers. It was easier said than done to try to be patient and stay calm but the moment Anakin gazed down at the sleeping bounty hunter again, he could feel his whole body soften and he carefully tilted his own head to rest it against Boba's. A smile was once again spreading his lips wide. He knew he shouldnt take advantage of the situation, but he couldnt help himself from carefully slipping his arm behind Boba and around his waist, letting it rest like that. His heart was beating so hard in his chest now, like if it wanted to break out. Never had he felt like this before. The wonderful feeling kept him warm until he eventually fell asleep again.

* * *

**I'm really slow with updating lately. Sorry about that. I'm a little disappointed that I didnt manage to make a cliffhanger ending this time x)**


End file.
